It's Hard to Say
by Super Smash Sis
Summary: Lucas wants Ness to know that he loves him, but he's having a lot of trouble. When Lucas tries to tell him, upcoming events block his way. When will he ever tell Ness his feelings? Contains yaoi (boy x boy) and kissing.


**This story is in Lucas's point of view. Assume that Lucas is 16 years old and Ness is 17 years old. Enjoy this story!**

* * *

Ness.

He was the first person I met when I came to the Smash Bros. world. We became best friends soon after and I fell in love with him ever since. I wondered if he felt the same, so I asked him if he liked me. I was hoping for an answer like "Of course I do! I want to be with you forever!" But instead, he said, "Yeah. We're friends, aren't we?" Then I finally knew what his meaning of like for me was. Just plain friendship. I didn't lose hope though. I kept my feelings inside of me for three more years. Now that I'm sixteen years old I think it's time to tell him how I truly feel...

* * *

"Yo Lucas!" Ness called out to me. "Why are you sitting here alone eating lunch? I was looking all over the Mansion for you!"

I took another bite of my sandwich. "Sorry Ness. I had to leave for a morning brawl and you weren't in your room when I went back to check on you. So I went to the cafeteria to see if you were there, but you weren't so I decided to eat. Besides, I'm famished!"

"Oh. I see." Ness sat down next to me.

I popped the last bit of my sandwich into my mouth. "Did you eat already?" I asked.

"Not yet. I'll go grab my lunch and I'll come join you in a sec," Ness said and ran off.

I sat there and opened my book, while waiting for Ness. After a minute or so, he came back with a tray, which held a hamburger, some fruit, and a soda.

"What are you reading?" Ness asked.

"Oh, just some fictional book I borrowed from the library. It's in a pretty bad condition, I'd say," I said as I turned a page with a rip near the bottom corner.

We didn't talk much when Ness was eating. After he was finished, he left to dump his tray into the trash can. I closed my book and stood up to follow him far behind. I thought this might be the perfect time to tell him my feelings. Ness came back and I felt a light push on my back. I guess I spaced out for a little bit.

"Hey! Earth to Lucas! Let's go play some sports with Popo and Nana!" Ness exclaimed.

"Um... Before we do that, I-I need to tell you something..." I blurted out nervously.

"What is it?"

"I-I... You... It's..."

Ness tilted his head like a puppy. "It's?"

"Um... Nevermind," I said.

"No. Tell me."

"I-It's stupid!"

"I'm sure it's not. I won't laugh at you, okay? Now tell me."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Ness, I-I l-" suddenly, the announcement speaker came on.

"Attention Ness, Bowser, Zelda, and Kirby. This is a reminder that you will be having a brawl in five minutes. Please get ready!" Master Hand said and then the speaker went off.

"Oh! Looks like I have to go. Tell me after the brawl, got it? See you later!" Ness said and took off.

Ugh. Stupid brawl. I could have told him right there and then.

I ran after Ness and followed him into the training room, where most brawlers warm-up before a brawl. I opened the door and saw Ness and the other participants. They were stretching and doing the usual stuff.

"Oh hey Lucas! What are you doing here?" Ness asked.

"I just wanted to watch you during your brawl. There's nothing better to do. I'll cheer for you too!" I said happily.

"That's nice of you!"

The announcement speaker interrupted everyone again. "Ness, Bowser, Zelda, and Kirby, you have one more minute before the brawl starts. Meet me in the Stage Selection Hallway," and then the speaker went dead.

* * *

I followed the four brawlers into the Stage Selection Hallway. When Master Hand saw me, he poked me on the head.

"Lucas, why are you here?"

"Mr. Master Hand, I was wondering if you'd let me watch their brawl."

"I don't see why not. You may sit next to me, while I record their brawling data down. You may cheer for them, but don't make any noises that disturb me, okay?"

"Okay!"

I put my attention back to Ness and the other brawlers and they were discussing which stage they should brawl in. Master Hand gave them four stages to choose from: Onett, Delfino Plaza, Bridge of Eldin, and Green Greens. They finally decided to brawl on Delfino Plaza, which is one of my favorite stages! They walked through the door and Master Hand and I followed them. Master Hand and I got transported onto a small hovering platform and the brawlers were waiting for the countdown. Then they appeared onto the stage at the same time, making their unique entrances. Ness came in from a blue portal and got burnt, which I always thought it was funny, Bowser came in from flames, Zelda came in from magic, and Kirby came in from his launch star.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Master Hand shouted and all the fighters rushed towards each other.

It was a survival test, in which everyone had a five stock. I was shouting Ness's name so loud, that I thought was going to lose my voice, but Master Hand didn't seem to really care. In fact, Ness was one of his favorite brawlers, because he barely loses! I wish I could be like him.

Near the end of the match, everyone had only one life left and Bowser and Zelda had a launch percentage higher than 90. Kirby had a percentage of 53 and Ness had 47. I watched nervously as Zelda grabbed Ness and almost threw him off the stage, but luckily, he used his PK Thunder to recover and slammed into Zelda, causing her to get KO'd. Kirby swallowed Ness up when he landed and he used his copy ability to hit Bowser. Bowser got launched from Kirby's PK Thunder and he was defeated. Now it was only Ness and Kirby. Both of them had a launch percentage of 56. I was biting my nails off by then. Ness dodged Kirby's hammer swing and then he used his PK Fire to trap him. Ness charged up his bat and then he literally hit him out of the park.

"GAME!" Master Hand yelled and the brawl was over.

I was so happy, that I wanted to run into his arms and kiss him, but of course I didn't. It would be way too embarrassing anyway. Instead, I gave him a pat on the back.

"Congratulations on your win!" I said.

"Thanks, Lucas! I guess I was lucky this time," Ness replied. "Oh! By the way, can you tell me _now_?"

I blushed and began to panic. "Uh... I'll tell you after you get cleaned up. You sweat quite a lot, you know that?" I said, making an excuse.

"Ugh. Fine. How long are you going to make me wait?" Ness asked and strolled to the boys' locker room.

I sighed in relief and decided to wait for him outside. I opened the book I brought with me to lunch and began to read.

* * *

After a few minutes, Ness finally walked out. I could tell he just showered because of his damp hair.

"Ness, you're going to get a cold if you don't dry your hair up. You're going to get a headache too. Go blowdry your hair and then I'll tell you." I said.

Ness chuckled. "Yes, _mother_."

My face became beet red. "Shut up."

"I don't want to, _mom_." Ness said between laughs.

"I said SHUT UP," I held my book up to show him what I would do next if he said another word.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Can't you take a joke, Lucas? I'll go blowdry my hair now, if that makes you happy."

Ness walked back into the boys' locker room and did as I told him. It did kind of make me feel mother-like. And maybe a little bossy too. After five minutes, Ness came back out and he was putting his cap back onto his head.

"You know, I think you look better without your cap. I barely see you without it!" I said while blushing a little.

"Yeah, but this cap is really special to me. What? You think I look ugly with it?"

"No no! You look great!" I said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Thought so," Ness smirked.

We walked out of the mansion and into the field, where most people spend their time when they're not brawling. There's also an arcade if they felt like playing games. I saw Marth and the princesses talking together, the plumbers lying down under a tree, the kings arguing about who knows what, and much more.

"Lucas, can you tell me, _now_?" Ness asked.

I sighed. "Okay. Ness I-" I was interrupted by Popo and Nana barging into our conversation.

"HI NESS! HI LUCAS!" the Ice Climbers shouted.

"Hey Ness! You promised us you'll come to the movies with us!" Nana said.

"Oh! Right! I forgot about that!" Ness rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment. He turned around to me. "Sorry, Lucas. I made a promise to them. I guess I'll see you after we come back! Tell me later, okay?" Ness said as he ran off with the Ice Climbers.

I let out a heavy sigh. Why do I always get interrupted? It drives me nuts! And how come Ness never told me he was going to the movies sometime with Popo and Nana? He always does stuff without telling me. Is that his habit now? He's been doing that ever since I asked him if he liked me. Maybe he's trying to keep a distance away from me. But how can that be? I'm his best friend! Or maybe he's pretending to be... Ugh. I shouldn't be thinking about this stuff right now anyways.

* * *

Before I knew it, two hours had already passed and Ness and the Ice Climbers came back from the movies. I was basically just sitting on the sofa in my room, which I shared with Ness, and stared at the wall. I also took a little nap while they were gone.

"Hi Ness. How was the movie?" I asked through a yawn.

"Oh, it was great! It had a ton of suspense and action! You should have came!"

"It's okay. I don't watch movies much anyway. I like reading a lot more."

Ness closed the door behind him and sat down beside me.

"Can you tell me _now_?"

My eyes shot right open. "Huh? What?"

"I said can you tell me now," Ness repeated.

"Oh!" I blushed a deep shade of red. "Uh..."

A moment passed before Ness spoke up.

"Why are you hesitating so much? Are you scared that I might laugh at you? Like I said, I won't, okay? No matter what it is," Ness promised.

"I-I'm not scared. I-I just think y-you won't feel the same..." I managed to say.

"About what?"

I quickly grabbed his hand and held it. As I did, I looked down and spoke really quickly.

"N-Ness, I liked you for a long time. A-And I mean really like you, ever since we first met. When you said you liked me only for friendship, I-I was so heartbroken, because I thought you felt the same, b-but I didn't lose hope. So I hid my feelings from you for three years and I finally let it all out now. You probably think I'm just some stupid gay kid that has a giant crush on his best friend and you probably would never want to look or speak to me again and... Oh my god! What am I doing? No! I'm going to say it! I-I lo-" I was cut off by Ness in a really unexpected way.

Ness wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a heart-warming hug. He stroked my head softly a few times before he spoke.

"You're totally wrong, Lucas," Ness said in almost a whisper.

I put my hands on his chest and I looked up into his violet eyes. "W-What? Does that mean you..."

He wiped away my tears with his thumb. "Yes, Lucas. I love you."

I gasped a little and hugged him tightly. I bursted into tears of happiness.

"Oh Ness! I knew you felt the same! I love you too!" I cried.

Suddenly, Ness cupped my face with his hands and he leaned down. Holy crap, I thought I was going die. He closed his eyes when our lips made contact. My eyes were wide open with shock. After a few moments, I relaxed a little and kissed him back with my eyes closed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tightened his grip around my waist. It felt amazing. The way he moved his lips against mine was just too much to handle. My heart was beating so fast that I had to gasp in the middle of our kiss and I tried my hardest not to seperate. Then I felt Ness's tongue trace around my lower lip. I guessed he was asking for entrance, so I opened my mouth just big enough for his tongue to slip through. When our tongues touched, I let out a small moan meant for pleasure. Ness groaned slightly in reply and our tongues started fighting for dominance. In the end, my tongue weakened and I retreated it back into my own mouth. Almost all of Ness's tongue was in my mouth by then. He slipped his tongue out of my mouth and he gave me another deep kiss on the lips. Finally after that, we seperated. Both of our faces were a deep shade of red.

"Y-You're a really good kisser," I complimented him.

"Really? That was the first time I ever kissed anyone in my whole life."

"Yeah. Same here. Do you want to do that again tonight?"

"Of course I want to."

His comment made my blood rush to my face again. "Okay."

Ness gave me another kiss on my lips and he stood up. "Well, It's getting kind of late. You want to go eat dinner?"

"Sure."

Ness held out his hand for me to hold and I took it happily. We walked to the cafeteria hand in hand. It was the best day ever.

**~END~**


End file.
